


Reapers

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Reapers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Else reacts to news from the Milky Way





	Reapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkarpetkaMroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, you beautiful soul. I appreciate you asking. I ended up writing this and where he actually arrives, but decided it was better without the second part. Obviously Els takes it really hard, harder still when she considers how many resources the Initiative took away from fighting the Reapers. Thank you for being Elspeth’s number one fan. Well, number two if you count in Reyes ;)

The omni-tool chimes at 0324, much to Reyes’ annoyance as the sound drags him away from a much needed deep sleep. He rubs at his eyes before reading the clock, his temper fading into worry. If Keema rings him this late, it could only mean something bad. **  
**

He rakes a hand over his face as he opens the call, shielding his eyes from the sudden glare of the screen.

“Shit. I…I forgot what time it is there. I’ll call back tomorrow.”

His eyes flicker to Elspeth’s shell-shocked face, a blank look in her crystal blue eyes as she stares into the camera. She moves to close the call, but he holds up a hand to belay the action. “No. No, it’s okay. What’s wrong, mi alma? What happened?”

The dam inside her cracks as tears well before spilling down her cheeks, the screen shaking as her body trembles with each cry. She wipes at her eyes with the palm of her hand, only for more tears to form.

He hates this, sitting there helpless, forced to watch her break without the ability to comfort her. He longs to hold her, press kisses into the crown of her head while stroking her hair. Something to calm her down. He knows words won’t work on her, not with whatever plagued her thoughts.

He slips out of his pajama bottoms and into day clothes while he waits for her to regain her composure, getting her to a point where she can talk again. When he’s halfway out the door, he decides he needs to interrupt.

“Where are you?”

“N-N-Nexus.”

He walks up to his private port, unlocking his shuttle doors and storming in to take his seat behind the wheel. “I can be there in two days if I don’t stop.”

“You-you’ll get arrested.” She attempts to dry her face on the sleeve of her shirt, gaining some success.

He smirks, flipping switches to power the engine and switching her over to the shuttle’s vid-screen, but it falls as he starts to notice details he missed before on the bigger screen. Old mascara smears under her eyes and down her cheeks, like she cried before phoning him. He wonders how long it took her to steel her nerves enough to call, how long she sat in her room and cried by herself.

“They would have to catch me first.” He hesitates before adding in, “Is there someone I could call for you? A member of your crew that can keep you company until I arrive?”

She shakes her head, pink hair jostling as her face scrunches up, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. “They can’t know…I can’t…” She loses her battle, burying her face in her hands. She doesn’t push more against him showing up, cluing him into the fact that whatever haunts her, it’s bad, real bad. He wishes the shuttle flew faster, that she landed somewhere closer.

He stays on the call with her, trying to ignore each tight pull of his chest that coincided with each of her desperate sobs. He divides his attention between flying and assessing her face for a moment of calm, something to let him know that she’ll be okay until he arrives.

She doesn’t stop crying, only repeating the words, “ _Reyes…the Milky Way…_ ”


End file.
